This invention relates to a vehicle roof-mounted sleeping berth unit.
Motorhomes are specialist vehicles that provide, as a key feature, mobile sleeping accommodation. Motorhomes are considerably more expensive than standard passenger vehicles, however, and for much of the time their special features are not utilised.